


How I Met My Daddy

by theblackwidowbaby



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Charmie - Fandom, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Armie Hammer is some how a billionaire, M/M, Multi, Read please, Sugar Daddy, Umm tags, bye, dont question it, life style porn, lolol, luca is amazing too, money?, peeps is amazing, porn too, should i make a fanfiction about peepsXluca?, thankssss, timmy is cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackwidowbaby/pseuds/theblackwidowbaby
Summary: Timmy is a recent college grad with no job and barely any money; Armie is the CEO of a multi billion dollar company and a billionaire himself.They met when Timothée Chalamet goes in for a job interview to be Armie Hammer's PA and mentions how he wouldn't mind being someone's sugar baby, by mistake.(As of 12/27/18 (Timmy's birthday!) all chapters have been edited)!





	1. Job Interview...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> (As of 12/27/18 (Timmy's birthday!) all chapters have been edited)!

Job Interview…?

 

_Just don’t be a total idiot and maybe you won’t be unemployed anymore._ Timmy kept repeating that to himself as he walked into the giant building for a job interview to be someone’s _PA._ If it wasn’t for his sister, Pauline—Peeps he calls her—he would never have even tried to get the job but she had found out about it for him and he had agreed to at least try.

He knew he could never be a good PA he was messy, unorganized, couldn’t remember things such as someone asking him to plan something, or directions easily.

But he had recently graduated from college and needed a job; the only problem was that he wasn’t good at any job. He wished someone would just pay him to do practically nothing. His friend Rob had once joked that Timmy should become a sugar baby back in their senior year of Highschool and he had laughed it off then but now the idea was becoming more and more _appealing_.

Only thing was that he was sure that no one would want him as their sugar baby so there goes that _dream._

He was a fucking mess.

“Timothy Khalamet?” Timmy raised his head and fought the urge to roll his eyes. Sure, he had gotten used to people fucking up the pronunciation of his name a long time ago, but it always bothered him deep down, while making him laugh at the same time.

He didn’t understand it either.

“Yes?”

“Please come to my office for your interview.”

Timmy stood up and followed the _very_ tall man, he was even taller than Timmy’s 6’0 self.

The office he was led to was a huge corner office with 2 of the 4 walls being made of glass giving a view of the city that had to cost more than what Timmy makes in 7 years.

The man had tan skin, brown hair and _perfect_ teeth; all crisp white and straight—just like the man himself, probably.

He sat down behind the huge desk and stared at Timmy till he sat down across from him, not skipping a beat once he did. “Have you ever previous worked as a Personal Assistant?”

Timmy was almost shocked that he was asking since he had a “list” of all of the jobs Timmy have ever done/had and being PA or anything similar was definitely not on the list. He wondered if it was some type of test.

“Uh-n-no”

He was internally screaming at himself for being so awkward. The man across from him laughed under his breath and leaned back in his leather chair.

“What’s your name?”

“Want the full one? With the middle name too?” Timmy sarcastically asked.

The man laughed.

“Yes please”

“Timothée Hal Chalamet”

“French?”

“Half.”

“Figures.” Timmy sat there for a moment confused, just thinking _what?_

“I’m sorry, what?”

The man leaned forwarded now, resting his arms on the desk.

“You’re French.”

“I’m well aware.”

The handsome man let out another laugh.

“You have that French beauty.” He stared deep into Timmy’s eyes, almost making him uncomfortable—almost. And when he didn’t reply after a minute the man continued as if he hadn’t just called Timmy beautiful.

“Why are you here?”

“For my job interview…?” It came out more as a question than an answer and again Timmy cursed himself.

“Why are you really here? Honestly Timothée.”

It felt like someone ripped his breath from his body when he heard the tall handsome man call him by his real French name with the pronunciation and all. He didn’t see any point in lying since he wasn’t going to get the job anyway; they both knew that even before Timmy walked through the door.

“Money. I need money to be able to live and since I don’t have family money or even a sugar daddy I kind of need a job.” The man’s eyebrows shot up at the mention of ‘sugar daddy’.

“Sugar Daddy?”

“I mean why not? It’s not like I’m good at any job anyway. So why not be a sugar baby, seems like a good idea—except for the fact that no one would want me as their sugar baby. So, I’m back to having no ideas on how to making living, unless you got any ideas...?” He had never been this honest and no shit giving during a job interview or even to a stranger ever, but something about the man in front of him made him spill everything out.

“I’m Armie Hammer. You can just call me Armie though.” The man—Armie reached across the wooden desk to shake Timothée‘s hand; it was big and warm. Timmy had to forced himself to pull back in a reasonable time in order not to be a total creep.

They sat in silence till Armie bent his head down to receive something from underneath his desk. A moment later he had an index card and started to write on it. Timmy sat and looked around the room confused not knowing if he should be leaving or waiting. He turned back to Armie when he heard the sound of a stapler, Armie lifted up what seemed to be the index card with some writing on it and a business card, he handed it to Timmy.

“Are you free Sunday morning around 10 am?” Confused was the word that describes everything in Timmy’s life right now.

“Umm—Yes, I believe so.”

“Good, now— “Armie bent down again to receive another index card and passed it to Timmy along with a pen. “write down your phone number, or numbers, and an email address you use offend.”

Timmy set down the bundle of paper that Armie had given to him—he still didn’t know what was in them—and wrote his cell phone number since it was the only number he had, and his email address. He also wrote “Timothée Chalamet” on the top of the card, once he doubled checked his information he passed it back to Armie.

Of course, he knew looking back on it he probably shouldn’t have given him out some of his information just like that. But he really didn’t care about being safe or smart right now.

With a smile Armie started up again. “Ok, that holds my personal number, business number along with my business email address on the business card. And my personal email is on the index card, I will contact you later this week about Saturday morning.”

Timmy just nodded and went to stand up when a big hand held his arm in place. “How old are you Timothée?”

“22”

“Ok, that’s what I thought but I wanted to know.”

“O-kay.”

He stood to leave and once he was at the door Armie called out. “I’ll see you Saturday Timothée!” Timmy waved and smiled back at him and then left Armie’s office very confused.

~

Timmy decided to walk instead of getting taxi, the cool winter air chilled him giving him an excuse to take an almost boiling hot bath once he made it to his crappy apartment.

The hot water didn’t often work so he would take his two largest pots and boil water in them to add to the bath. He filled up the bath with lukewarm water and add nearly a half of one pot and every 20 minutes or so re-added more hot water. Finally, after an hour and a half he slipped out pulling on his most comfortable sleeping clothes, curled underneath the blankets and pulled out his old beat up laptop.

Once it finally turned on he typed in two simple _words: Armie Hammer_. And after doing some stalking he found out that Armie was 31, the CEO of a multibillion-dollar company—himself being a fucking billion. Yep he was a billionaire, having over 50 billion dollars. He was one of the richest people in the world and somehow Timmy never heard of him.

Timmy honestly couldn’t imagine having that type of money, it was giving him a headache thinking about what Armie wants with him. He knew that Armie was not married and had never been, no kids, and no reported relationships, ever. Of course, he could have dated people but apparently not serious at all, and didn’t seem to last very long.

It was Wednesday night and his next job interview wouldn’t be till next Wednesday.

He had spent most of his days—and nights looking for jobs other than supermarkets, CVS, and things like that that pay very low, although he decided that if he doesn’t find/land a job or some way of making/getting money in the next two weeks he would go for a low paying job since it was better than none.

He wishes he could actually cook something to take his mind off things but he couldn’t afford the ingredients so “cooking” for him as of now was heating up pre-cooked meals. Tonight, especially with Armie on his mind he didn’t want to worry about unemployment he just wanted to go make dinner and fall asleep early.

 


	2. Communicating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday and Timmy has some communications with Armie and Pauline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hella short chapter!

Communicating

 

It wasn’t till Friday afternoon that Timmy heard from Armie, he was on the phone with his mom when he gotten the text. At the time he didn’t pay any attention to the text at first not realizing it was from Armie, but more came through while he was on the phone. Luckily though his mom had to go before Timmy freaked out too much, he was expecting the worst—he always did that, that way he couldn’t be let down anymore. But what he wasn’t expecting was Armie texting him about Saturday.

**Armie: _Hey, are you still free Saturday?_**

**Armie: _In the morning? Maybe the day too._**

**Armie: _Do you have work? Or more job interviews??_**

**Armie: _I could help you._**

He wasn’t quite sure what to make about that last text but decided not to address that one...yet.

**Timmy: _I’m free all-day Saturday._**

**Timmy: _Why?_**

**Timmy: _What do you have in mind_**

**Timmy: ?**

He had _almost_ forgotten all about Armie and their maybe meet up on Saturday, but Armie clearly didn’t. Timmy tried to act like that didn’t make him happy, because it wouldn’t make sense for it to make him happy, so it didn’t.

**Armie: _Will you meet me at 10am tomorrow? At Java Jones? I can send you the address if you need and a car to pick you up._**

A car? Timmy supposed he shouldn’t be surprised since the man did have over 50 billion dollars. Which brought up another question: what did Armie want with him?

**Timmy: _Yes send the address please and I’ll get back to you about whether needing a car or not later today if that’s alright._**

**Timmy: _Why do you want to meet with me?_**

Timmy went to check on his clothes that he left hanging in the bathroom to dry after washing them. He left his phone in his “living room” – he didn’t want to keep staring at it waiting for Armie’s respond.

He _was_ better than that, he was sure of that. So instead he went and washed and dry his “dishes” by hand – didn’t have dishwasher.

He picked up everything he left around before finally turning his attention back to his phone where he had two messages from Armie from 20 minutes ago.

**Armie: _Take all day if you need it._**

**Armie: _I think it might be better to discuss the reason behind me wanting to meeting you in person, if that’s alright with you, of course._**

Timmy chewed on his lower lip thinking, was it good idea to meet up with Armie not knowing the reason? He decided to call Peeps, she would help him out, he was sure of that.

(Facetime connecting)

**“Hey Timmy, how are you?”**

Pauline looked to be in her room

“Umm good, I think?”

She stared at him raising an eyebrow. 

**“What’s wrong?”**

“Uh, do you remember that job interview you lined up for me to be Armie Hammer’s PA?”  
**"Yes! How did it go? Did you get the job??”**

“No, I definitely didn’t get the job, but Armie gave me some of his personal information and wants to meet me tomorrow.”

Timmy bit his lip waiting for Pauline’s response

**“....are you serious Tim?”**

“Yes, he asked me on Wednesday and texted me today conforming if I’m still free.”

**“....Timmy what did you say to the man?”**

“What?”

For the next 20 minutes Timmy went over everything said between them, and everything either of them did. By the end Pauline was shaking her head at Timmy and mumbling “stupid, stupid, stupid” under her breath. Timmy didn’t see what she saw but she refused to tell him, saying _he_ needs to solve it for _himself_.

**“Timmy let’s be real if I tell what it is you’re gonna freak out and shut down, come on we both know I’m right.”**

“Please, Peeps, pleaseeeeee?”

**“Nope, call me later about what happens though, love you!”**

“What? No, Peeps wai— “

(Facetime ended)

_“Fuck”_ He was even more worried than he was before, Peeps did not help anything in fact she probably made things worse. “ _Fucking big sisters fuck everything up.”_ He still needed to text Armie back and he was yet to look up the address.

~

The cafe ended up being a 10-minute walk from Timmy’s apartment, which he could easily walk.

**Timmy: _I don’t need a car, thank you nonetheless_**

**Timmy: _I’ll see you tomorrow then?_**  

Tomorrow morning was closer than Timmy thought and he was stressing out more than he does usually.

**Armie: _Yes, 10am tomorrow. See you then Timmy._**

He was fucked. So, fucked. Timmy supposed he could do more stalking to see if that could him some insight on what Armie wants but he doesn’t ~~want~~ need to _that_ now. So instead he turned to his twitter to tweet a simple but meaningful “FUCKKKK” and then “I’m so fucking confused, what is my life right now?” Yep that was very true, but then it hit him why doesn’t he lookup Armie’s Twitter – if he has one, but who doesn’t nowadays???

~

To say that Armie’s twitter wasn’t what he except would be putting it lightly, how had he never heard of Armie Hammer before?

Timmy stayed up most of the night reading all of Armie’s almost 1,000 tweets till he finally realized that it was nearly 1am and sleep was a thing he needed. So, he closed off of Armie’s account but not before following him.


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie thinks

The Meeting

 

Armie woke up Saturday morning bright and early since he was too excited at the prospect of seeing Timothée again. He couldn’t justify the excitement he felt from meeting him, but he hoped it never went away.

But waking so early before their meetup left Armie a lot of time to question everything. Should he text Timmy before to confirm or would that be too much? Should he show up right on time or should he show up early and already have a table and order food? He tended to lean towards the latter, it was more his personality but would that scare off Timmy? Although Timmy seemed like the awkward type, which was cute on him but he could imagine how awkward Timmy would today since he had no idea as to why Armie wanted to meet me. So, the latter seemed like a better idea and it seemed to make more sense specially for what Armie wanted.

Ok, he answered one of his many questions but he was still unsure on how to handle today. He never had any type of sugar relationship before and was unsure on how to ask Timmy to enter a Sugar Baby/Sugar Daddy relationship with him. He wanted to get to know Timmy but he also wanted care for him, something he has never experienced before, and it was _confusing_ to say the least.

He wasn’t even sure if Timmy would want to be his sugar baby. Timmy had mention being someone’s sugar baby during his interview and seemed serious at the time but Armie still isn’t sure if Timmy was joking or not. But Armie knew he would never be ready if he kept over thinking everything, if Timmy didn’t want to be his sugar baby then they both could move on with their lives like nothing happened. Hopefully he could still get to know Timmy.

So, moving on from that he didn’t know what to wear. What screamed potential Sugar Daddy material? A suite? No, definitely not, maybe he should just dress casually as if it was any other day. Yes, he should do that. But he still didn’t know if he should or shouldn’t contact Timmy before to confirm their “date”. He decided he should make sure, he was sure it would help Timmy out in case he wasn’t sure too. 

**Armie: _Just checking if we’re still on for today?_**

Not even a minute after sending it Timmy’s response came in, _seems like Armie wasn’t the only one up early._

**Timmy: _Yes!_**

**Timmy: _Are we still meeting at 10 at Java Jones_**

**Timmy:??**

Timmy seemed to be a double texter, Armie could live with that.

**Armie: _Yes, is that time still ok for you? Or would you rather meet up earlier or later?_**

Armie of course hoped that Timmy would want to meet up earlier, it was only 7 now and Armie didn’t want to go 3 hours to see Timmy.

**Timmy: _Umm, could we meet earlier maybe?_**

**Armie: _Yes, of course. What time?_**

**Timmy: _I’m ready whenever, what time works for you?_**

Armie smiled.

**Armie: _Ok, if you’re “ready whenever” then does 8 work for you?_**

**Timmy: _Yes! I’ll see you in an hour!_**

An hour, Armie could go an hour.

~

Armie walked down the street from the car to Java Jones in the cool winter but luckily it didn’t chill him. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a gray shirt and a brown jacket on top. It was 7:40 by the time he walked into Java Jones, it wasn’t crowded which was nice, but Armie still chose a table in the back so they could have more privacy. After ordering Armie texted Timmy letting him know that Armie was there and where he was sitting.

**Armie: _Hey T I got us a table in the back, it may be hard to find at first so let me know if you need me to come to the front._**

But Armie decided last minute to hold off till 7:55 to send the message, he didn’t want to make Timmy rush. He smiled to himself it seemed like he was starting to _get_ Timmy and that made him beyond happy.

He sat waiting for Timmy and the food, the food came only a minute or two before Timmy who came in right on time. He saw Timmy before Timmy noticed him, he was wearing a light pink long sleeve sweater and light blue jeans. He had on converse too, he looked beautiful, his long curly hair was slightly in his face. Once he noticed Armie his whole face lit up and a huge smile appeared on his face, Armie stood up as Timmy rushed towards him.

“Hi.” Timmy breathed into Armie’s neck, once they pulled apart Armie said. “Good Morning”

They sat down across from each other.

“I already ordered food, I hope you don’t mind.” Armie said.

“No, I don’t mind at all, thank you.” Timmy said as he leaned forward to grab sugar for the coffee had Armie gotten him.

“So, umm, what did you want to meet me about?” Timmy looked up threw his eye lashes at Armie while he said that, and _damn_ he was going to be the death of Armie.

“I don’t really know how to go about this to be honest.” It was the truth Armie was hit by the realization that he did not know how to go about asking Timmy to be his Sugar Baby.

“Ok, maybe just say and explain afterwards? Just spit it out I guess.” Timmy suggested.

“Ok...would you like to be my Sugar Baby?” Timothée choked on his coffee, Armie sat back amused with Timmy.

“Wh-what?” Timmy finally got out.

“Do. You. Want. To. Be. My. Sugar. Baby?” Armie spoke slowly with a smirk on his face,

Timmy rolled his eyes.

“I heard, I just wasn’t sure if I heard you right.”

“Well now that you know that you heard me right what is your answer?” Armie held his breath.

“Before I give you answer what would it entail? Being your Sugar Baby? How long would it be for?”

It wasn’t a no so Armie let the breath he was holding.

“Well at first I would start by paying for your rent given that you don’t have a job and I can imagine that would be stressful. It would also include gifts and dates, I don’t know how long our relationship would last, we would have to work that out. Maybe not now and not here though. If we were to enter a sugar relationship I would except you not to be seeing anyone else in anyway including romantically, sexually or having any other sugar relationships. And I of course would be doing the same. But that leads me to another point I guess, which is if we would have a sexual relationship or not. Which of course we both need to go over and decide if that’s what we both want. And I think since I’ve never had a Sugar Baby before or been a Sugar Baby and I’m guessing that’s the same for you we will have kind of go with it and make decisions as time goes on.” Armie was pretty impressed with his response himself but all that matter was how Timmy felt about his “statement”.

“...you’re right about me never being a sugar baby, and you’re right about my rent stressing me out. I do like you and would like to get to know you better and try this with you. Obviously, I have more questions and I’m slightly unsure but I’m willing to try with you.”

Armie nodded.

“After we’re done here we could back to my place to be to talk about everything? If that’s alright with you?” Armie asked.

“Yes, of course.” Timmy drove into one of the treats Armie had gotten them, Armie sat back drinking his coffee watching Timmy.  


	4. Sick? Me? No, Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk in the cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how y'all feel about Armie's POV, next chapter who's POV do you want???

Sick? Me? No, Never.

 

The pair walked outside to the sidewalk waiting a couple of minutes for “the car” as Armie had put it.

Since they had walked into the small cafe over 2 hours ago the sky had darken, wind picked up and chilled those outside. Timmy shivered quietly next to Armie hoping he wouldn’t notice, but that ended up being a hopeless wish because almost immediately Armie noticed.

“Are you cold?” He asked.

“I-I’m fi-fine.” Timmy made out through his teeth, Armie didn’t look convinced.

Luckily, Armie let it go for Timmy’s benefit, only for a minute though before he asked Timmy if he was ok with a raised eyebrow.

Timmy made out the same response as before, although he was sure he wasn’t. Can you catch a cold from being outside for not even 3 minutes? So nonchalantly Timmy tried to inch towards Armie hoping to pick up on Armie’s body heat. But of course, Armie noticed, wordlessly he took off his brown jacket and hung it on Timmy’s shoulders. Timmy smiled up at Armie and mumbled a thank you while inching an inch closer to him.

If Armie noticed or realized what Timmy was doing he didn’t comment on it, probably to Timmy’s benefit, and he was grateful for that. The jacket was a light brown leather on the outside while being white and fuzzy on the inside. Timmy shoved his arms into the oversized jacket and had to stop himself from being a creep and smelling the jacket. He could feel Armie’s eyes on him; when he looked up at him there was a look on his face while he took in Timmy in his clothes that Timmy couldn’t pinpoint. But he decidedly liked it.

“Do you live far?” Timmy asked as Armie guided him to the car not even a minute later.

“Not too far.”

He was still cold even in Armie’s jacket and the heated car, but luckily, he was able to stop shivering. He sat in the middle seat not wanting to have a seat between himself and Armie – for multiple reasons.

Armie didn’t complain just wrapped one arm around Timmy and he gratefully sunk into Armie’s side, burying his face into Armie’s chest. That definitely wasn’t a first date type of thing but Armie was warm, soft and willing, so Timmy didn’t care. Armie didn’t try and talk during the car ride just let Timmy think in quiet because he knew he had a lot to think about.

He never had a sugar daddy before and didn’t know anyone who ever had one, of course he’s heard of all the horror stories involving being a Sugar Baby but he trusted Armie. Fuck, he was so fucked, he barely knew the man for not even a week and didn’t know anything about him other than the fact that he was rich and funny, and Timmy fucking trusted him. God everything was giving him a headache and they still had to talk about the terms of their relationship and all Timmy wanted to do was curl up somewhere warm and sleep. Who knew being a sugar baby could be so stressful? He just wanted money and love, not a fucking headache. He was so tired and cold, and Armie was so warm and comfortable. He decided to just close his eyes for a couple minutes, maybe his headache would go away…

~

Armie kept worryingly glancing down at Timmy, he was curled up against Armie’s chest asleep. He was cold to the touch, sickly pale, and still shivering, Armie didn’t know what to do.

“Timmy? Sweetie are you ok?”

 "N-no, I’m s-sorr-y” Timmy made out holding onto Armie tighter – somehow burying his face even more into Armie’s chest.

“Shhh, it’s ok, nothing to apology for T.” Armie awkwardly rubbed circles on Timmy’s back trying to comfort him.

He glanced back down at Timmy while he texted his butler to prepare a room to Timmy and to get the first aid kit and anything that could help him. He also had him clear the area of workers for the second entrance knowing Timmy wouldn’t want everyone seeing him like this.

They pulled up to his estate only minutes later; Armie tried to peel Timmy off of himself so he could get out of the car but T wasn’t having it. He clung onto Armie even tighter and made a nose in protest that Armie shouldn’t find adorable, but Timmy was just too cute for his own good.

“Timmy? I need to get you inside ok? I need you to let go of me. Alright?” Armie said gently pulling himself away from Timmy.

“But you’re warm.”

Armie laughed, Timmy was just too cute; but he was worried about getting him inside and making sure he was ok. It had come over Timmy fast, this sickness and he didn’t look too well right now.

Getting T out of the car and into the house didn’t seem to easy, especially since he was practically 6 feet of jelly. So, feeling like it was the best option Armie picked up Timmy and carried him to the guest room setup for him bridal style. Ignoring how much he liked carrying Timmy, specially into his house, he could think about that all he wants later but as of now he was worried about the cute French boy in his arms.

Luca was in the room when Armie walked in with Timmy he was just finishing making the bed. A bowl of cold water and ice sat on a nightstand next to a pile of clothes. On the other nightstand was some Advil and a huge bottle of water with a reusable straw. Tissues were there too with the trash bin next to the bed.

“Is he alright?” Luca asked looking at the pale Timothée being placed in the oversized bed.

“I don’t know.” Armie admitted, should he call a doctor? Was it serious or would Timmy be fine soon?

“Is this the Timothée you were going to meet to discuss _business_?” Luca asked with a smirk handing Armie a soaked cloth for Timmy. Armie placed the cloth on his forehead before answering Luca.

“The one and only.”

“And it went well? No?” Armie smiled down at Timothée.

“Yes, I would say everything went perfectly well till he suddenly got sick.”

“When did this happen?”

Armie thought for a moment.

“We were waiting outside for maybe 5 minutes top for the car. He was wearing only that –“ Armie had stripped the jacket off of Timmy at some point once inside. “and I gave him my jacket, he seemed alright outside except for being a little too cold. But once inside the car he got worse; like this.”

The cold cloth seemed to be working but when they took Timmy’s temperature he had a 101.6 fever.

“Luca, does he need to see a doctor? What should we do?” Luca looked down at Timothée.

“No, I don’t think so. Having a low-grade fever like this is common with a cold. If he gets worse than yes, or if he doesn’t get better soon than yes.” He answered.

Armie nodded. It was around 10:30 am, Armie didn’t know how long Timmy would be out for. He had cleared his day so he could stay with Timmy while he slept, the room held multiple chairs, a couch and a table that Armie could work from.

~

He glanced down at his watch, it was nearing 13:00 and he hadn’t eaten since the cafe, he could have gone longer but he wanted to wake Timmy soon to have him eat, take machine, and to check his temperature again.

He wrote a note to Timmy telling him that he was still in the house but down stairs, and to take two advils. He had left Timmy’s phone on a nightstand charging for him. He hadn’t woken in the two hours he’s been out but knowing Armie’s luck the chances of him waking right when leaves for a couple of minutes would be high.

~ 

Timothée woke up feeling hot and sticky with a pounding headache not knowing where he was. He remembered getting in the car with Armie driving to his house and then nothing. Was he in Armie’s house? Where did he live? How long had he been out? He had so many questions but first he was dying for water, on the off chance that there was water for him he looked around himself. He saw a bottle of water along with Advil which was exactly what he needed right then.

Swallowing two piles with the surprising still cold-water Timmy read the handwritten note from Armie. He felt slightly nervous at the thought of wondering around the huge house for Armie, he really hoped he would come back right now but Armie had a life and already did so much for Timmy. He saw a pair of sweatpants and an oversize long sleeve shirt on the closest chair to the bed waiting for him. Boxers were also included and Timmy blushed at the thought of wearing Armie’s boxers. He also saw the door to the bathroom and wondered if he could take a cold shower before getting dress and trying to find Armie.

He stripped off his clothes and walked over to the huge standing shower, it had two different shower heads on the ceiling – rainfall shower heads he believed they were called. And on opposite sides of the walls there was another two shower heads. In total there was 4 fucking showerheads, who the hell needs that many?? The shower alone was much bigger than his bathroom in his apartment. He was glad to find that turning on and working each head was _very_ simple, he used one of the rainfall heads turning to almost ice cold.

The shampoo and conditioners smell of lavender and made his hair incredibly soft and curly. The cold water washed away his sweat and made him feel somewhat human again. The 10-minute shower had made him feel more cleaned than he felt in years and _much_ better. By the time the shower was done and he was drying off his headache had disappeared.

While getting dressed he swore he heard Armie in the bedroom and was suddenly grateful that he had decided to bring the clean clothes in the bathroom with him, he really didn’t want to go out there in only a towel. He could smell food and was suddenly hit with how hungry he was given he had eaten only eaten a couple of hours ago.

“Armie?” He asked walking into the bedroom he had slept in, he hadn’t noticed it before but some of Armie’s work was out on the table and couch. Had Armie stayed with him only leaving to get them food? He blushed at the thought of Armie seeing him half dead, he probably looked like a mess but was warmed at the thought of Armie staying with him and taking care of him.

“Hey T how are you feeling?” Armie asked from the other side of the room, he had also changed into a pair of sweatpants – his were black unlike the light gray ones Timmy was wearing. He had on a short sleeve black shirt similar to the long sleeve one Timmy wore. He suddenly remembered that he was wearing Armie’s boxers and a blush crept up onto his cheeks and neck, he looked down at the ground unable to make eye contact with him any longer. Armie gave him amused questionable look but didn’t push it.

“I’m feeling a lot better, thank you so much Armie.” A soft smile appeared on Armie’s face and his eyes soften.

“Anytime T, anytime.”

They stared at each for a moment, neither of them moved till Armie looked down at the table.

 “I hope you like burgers, I can get you something else if you want.” He said softly, there sitting on the table was two plates with burgers and fries.

“God, yes, thank you.” Armie laughed sitting down motioning for Timmy to sit across from him.

He bit into the burger and literally moaned, it was so fucking good. “This is amazing!” Armie laughed.

“I’ll pass that on to the cook.” Armie said biting into his own burger.

Cook, Armie had a fucking cook? He guested he really shouldn’t be surprised but still.

         

  
  


  


 

 


	5. Swimming?

Swimming?

 

After they finished their lunch Armie insisted on taking Timmy’s temperature again, it was down to 100.3. Oh course, Armie wished that Timmy wouldn’t have any fever, low-graded or not but it did go down meaning Timmy was getting better, which is always good.

Almost as if he sensed that Armie was thinking about him Tim looked up at him with a breathtaking smile. _Fuck_ Armie thought, Timmy was really going to be the death of him. Already he didn’t know what he wouldn’t do for T and he hasn’t even known him for a week.

“Do you want to see rest of the house?” Armie asked, he couldn’t just keep staring at Timmy when there’s a bed so close…

“Yes!” His eyes were bright, as he followed Armie like an adorable puppy out of the room.

Armie hoped that would never change.

~ 

To say that Armie’s “house” was massive would be an understate, they covered room after room, floor after floor; the kitchen alone was at least twice the size of Timmy’s apartment, _probably even bigger._

And it wasn’t even the full house but Armie said they could save that for another day, meaning he wanted Timmy to come back. Meaning Armie liked him, wanted to get to know him better, cared enough to invest time in their relat--whatever it was, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up.

They still hadn’t talked about the whole Sugar Daddy/Baby situation, and while Timmy didn’t say no, he didn’t exactly say yes either. He was scared that Armie will get sick of him and then he’ll be alone again, but in worse shape than how Armie found him, _if that’s even possible._

Because he now knows what it feels like to have Armie take care of him, _care for him_. He has now seen Armie’s brilliant smile with his perfect teeth that he wants him to mark his body with, letting everyone know that he’s Armie’s. That Armie owed him, he wanted to be owed by Armie, he wanted to be by Armie’s side forever. He wanted so much when it came to Armie and it _terrified_ him. He knew Armie would sooner or later get bored or annoyed with Timmy and toss him aside like the trash he is. He was a fucking child compared to Armie, he didn’t have his life together like Armie, didn’t have a job or money like Armie, wasn’t good, or worthy of one’s love like Armie.

He had gotten so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t even realize that tears were starting to fall down his face until Armie asked him about them. “Timothée? Are you ok sweetie? Are you hurt? Has your fever raisin again? Do you not feel well? Timmy please answer me? Are you ok?”

“Ye-ah I’m alright sorry I didn’t even realize I was crying; sorry.” Timmy coughed out while staring at the floor thinking once again. Armie had called him ‘sweetie’, he felt so small and safe, and in that moment, Timmy decided he liked when Armie called him pet names.     

He could still feel Armie’s gaze on him, they had stopped in one of the multiple hallways. The tears had stopped slipping down his face leaving wet trails in its place; his eyes were only slightly red now. Within minutes it would look as if it never happened, like everything good in his life.

“Timmy? Are you sure you’re alright?” Armie broke him out of his thoughts, his blue eyes bored into Timmy, carefully watching him as if he would crumple to the ground--which probably wasn’t that far off.

“I’ll be alright” _With you by my side_

Armie’s eyes questioned him but he didn’t voice his questions, just nodded. It was going to be a long day, he just wanted to crawl in a corner and _cry._

~ 

“You have a pool!” Timmy yelled out practically jumped up and down in an adorable way that Armie just couldn’t help but smile; if he knew a pool would make Timmy this happy he would have shown him it first.

The pool was around the same length of each floor, and 150 feet or so wide. The deepest it went was 20 feet, the ‘swallowish’ being only 5 feet. Timmy looked as if he wanted to dive right in even in all “his” clothes.

“You wanna go swimming?” Armie asked leaning back against a pool chair still watching Timmy who nodded so fast that Armie feared he would get whiplash.

“Alright, come with me I think I can find some swim shorts that’ll somewhat fit you.”

  
Armie got up and notion for Timothée to follow him to his room. He tried to not think too much about the fact that Timmy was going to be in his oversize bedroom, in _his clothes again_. He was sure he liked Timmy being in his clothes a little too much but Timothée seemed to also enjoy wearing Armie’s clothes, so why not? _You know why,_ the voice of logic screamed at him but he chose to ignore it.

A little gasp came from Timmy as he entered Armie’s room; before going to the closet he noticed Timmy openly staring at the California bed.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself there buddy.” Armie said with a smirk placing a hand Timmy’s shoulder before passing him.

“I-wasn’t, I... what?”

Armie just called out a “come in here” to Timmy.

He searched through his smallest trunks and settled on a purple one that had slightly shrunk in the dryer a while ago.

“You can change in the bathroom, and leave your clothes in the hamper.” He pointed in the direction of the bathroom and handed Timmy the purple swim shorts.

For himself he chose a green pair and stripped down in the closet with the door open, half hoping Timmy would come out to see him getting changed. But (un)fortunately he stepped out right as Armie was tying his drawstrings. He looked absouble breathtaking in the deep purple swim trunks, his hair appeared to be an even richer chocolate brown color, his eyes were brighter, and _his skin._ Fuck his skin was so creamy and pale, Armie just wanted to cover the milky skin in marks and bruises showing the world and Timmy that he was his. He desperately wanted to tell Timmy all those things but didn’t want to scare him away, especially since they haven’t been able to talk everything through yet.

“You look beautiful, Timothée.” Armie told him.

Timmy blushed a beautiful pink color.

“You look, umm, _good_.” He mumbled out; he just too fucking cute.

“Let me take your temperature before we go.”

Timmy nodded as he waited for Armie to get the thermometer. When he stepped back into the closet Timmy was licking his perfect plump lips, his breath sped up looking at Timmy. He wanted to just shove his fingers into his wet little mouth and then something else.

He placed his hand on Timmy’s shoulder to turn him, they were barely 5 inches apart, he could feel Timmy’s breath on him. Slowly Armie lifted his right hand to trace Timmy’s bottom lip with his pointer finger. He gently pulled his lip down seeing his hot little red tongue begging to be used.

“Open your mouth.” He whispered as he pushed two fingers into Timmy’s warm mouth - who was eager to started sucking on them as Armie pushed them deeper down. They stared at each other in the quiet room only filled with the sound of their breathing and the sound of Timmy sucking on Armie’s large fingers. He pulled his fingers out and Timmy whined at the feeling of being filled by Armie being lost.

“I _need_ to take your temperature, T.”

He pouted as Armie placed the thermometer in his mouth, He placed a soft kiss on Timmy’s forehead before checking the thermometer again. It was down to 99.9, just about normal again.

“Are you ready?” Armie asked cupping Timmy’s right check gently with his rough hand.

Timmy just nodded as a response not looking away from Armie’s gaze, not backing down. Neither did Armie.

~ 

The pool water was refreshing against Timmy’s skin, the sun was still out, only a few hours from setting. The water was warmer than the early spring air.

Diving back into the water and swimming all around Timmy felt like a child again; unlike most adults he couldn’t just stay in place when there was a huge fucking pool to be discovered.

Armie leaned back against the pool enjoying the chance to just _watch_ Timmy being carefree and happy. _One day he’ll always be like that with me_ he promised himself, promised Timmy, promised whatever god or gods lead him to meet Timothée.

Watching as Timothée dove back under the water in a deeper section of the pool Armie saw his chance and took it.

He swam up to Timmy only a foot or two behind him and waited for him to poke his head full of curls back up again. Once he did Armie lunged forward locking Timmy’s in his arms as he threw him up into the air and caught him bridal style.

“Armie!” Timmy squealed as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Their laughter echoed in the large backyard.

“Surprise?” Armie offered smiling down to Timmy.

“You could say that.”

Tim’s smile never moving as he too looked up at Armie; they had been in the for nearly an hour and Tim had started to feel hungry. He had the dier urge to cook since he had the chance to _actually_ cook at “home” but he doubted that Armie would let him cook or would want him to. He had cooks to make him homemade meals but Timmy wanted to cook for him, he wanted to be good for him.

“What are you thinking about?” Armie said with chuckle and wide eyes.

“You...and food.”

“You must be reading my mind then.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah… I was wondering if you were spending the night again.”

“I-oh.”

He certainly hadn’t thought about how he was just a guest here and would actually have to return to his lonely apartment again.

“You can stay for however long you want too! I didn’t mean it as I was kicking you out, hell I wouldn’t mind if you always stayed, but that’s not the point right now. It’s getting late and you’re welcome to stay again and then tomorrow we could talk everything through...? If that’s good with you of course.” Armie finished looking down at Timmy in his arms but not meeting his face.

Timmy laughed reaching up to kiss Armie’s check who blushed bright red causing Timmy to laugh again.

“I would love to stay again.”

Armie’s face lit up like the lights on Christmas.

“And I-I was kind of hoping to cook for you?” 

“For me?” Armie questioned but smiling.

“Yeah, I-I kind of want.” He lamely said looking down trying not to focus on the fact that Armie was still holding him against his naked chest.

“Ok.” Armie said a little dazed.

“Ok?” Timmy questioned smiling.

 “Ok,” he eskimo kissed him causing them both to laugh, “We’d have to go the store then, since tomorrow is usually when Luca goes food shopping.”

“Luca?” Timmy asked feeling like he was over stepping.

“Yeah, don’t worry you’ll meet him soon.”

~

“You got the list, T?”

“Yeah, where to?”

“Maybe if you follow me you’ll see.”

Timmy rolled eyes with a smile on his lips.

“Alright then lead the way.”

“No need to be bossy now.”

“Ahh, yes, that’s your job isn’t?”

Armie cracked a smile.

“Someone’s sassy.”

“Possibly.” Timmy said throwing Armie wink as he walked past him, fast.

“Hey!” Armie called after him. “You don’t know where you’re going!”

“Maybe I do!” Tim called back. “How do you know I haven’t been stalking you? Maybe I’m a spy!” He giggled.

“I know you’re not a spy T.” Armie explained as he caught up with Timmy, walking into the large garage. “You’re too good to be one.”

He didn’t have a chance to process what Armie had said because he saw the many, _many_ “nice” cars he had in the huge garage and was suddenly distracted.

“Oh-wow”

“Yeah.” Armie said feeling slightly insecure.

“So, which one we taking?” Timmy laughed.

“Maybe if you let me lead the way you’d find out.” Armie tease pushing the unwanted insecurity down for the time being.

With an award-winning eye roll Timmy threw his hands up. “Fineeeee.” 

Once they finally made it across the garage to slightly beaten up black jeep Timothée looked slightly confused and almost impressed that the jeep looked like it could belong to almost anyone. But didn’t comment on that just said “niceeeee” with a cheeky grin before climbing in.

And the whole way to the to the store Armie tried to not to focus on how happy he was just watching and listening to Timmy singing along and dancing to music from his phone. He felt so content with him, specially doing normal everyday _couple_ things such as going food shopping.  

 

 


	6. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of food and thanking each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!!!!!! I'm still gonna try and update this Sunday!
> 
> And thank you to every one who reads my work, it really means so much to me <3, and idk if anyone needs to/wants to/cares but I'm always here to talk if anyone needs to <3.

Food

 

Armie watched Timmy bustle around the kitchen once again listening to music, rapping along quietly. He was in his own space, barely acknowledging that Armie was there too – watching him in a hopefully not creepy way – doing some mind numbly boring paper work.

But he didn’t mind because his kitchen – his home – felt alive, just hearing Timmy rapping to his music and cooking in the kitchen brought a smile to his face.

And every so offend he would look up to see Timmy; and once in a while their eyes would meet and Timmy’s face would light up with a huge smile. He looked how Armie felt – happy. He couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like for this to be their everyday.

Even with all his money he never thought that he’d ever have a sugar baby, sure he thought about it but never believed that it would become the truth. Although Tim wasn’t technique his sugar baby, Armie had a feeling that he will be. And hopefully his boyfriend, then maybe husband? That thought made him smile even more.

“Armie?” Timmy’s soft voice brought him from his thought.

“Uh-yes?”

“Dinner’s ready.” _Hun_

Armie got up and made his way over to his wine closet before stalking over to the dinner room table where Timmy had laid out two huge pizzas; one cheese and one with chicken.

He was prepared to marry him right there and then because, _damn_ those looked amazing.

His mouth water at the thought 😉.

“ _God,_ Tim these look and smell amazing!”

Timmy blushed.

“Thank you.”

Armie shook his head, “No, thank _you,_ Timmy.”

“I hope they’re good, it’s been awhile since I’ve been able to cook.”

He scratched the back of neck nervously.

“I’m sure they’re be great Tim.”

They settle across each other, legs entwining together as Armie poured them both wine and Timmy cut the pizzas.  

He literally _moaned_ at the taste of the pizza, it was fucking delicious, sinfully good – like Timmy.

Speaking of Timmy, he nearly choked on his wine at hearing Armie moan, and was now stuffing his face full of cheese pizza as a way to pretend that he didn’t nearly choke to death because Armie moaned.

Armie smirked. “You good there, Timmy?”

He nodded around the pizza, not meeting Armie eyes. Causing him to break out in laughter that even had Timmy laughing too.

He felt light, and he felt happy in that moment.

“But really Timmy, this is delicious, thank you.”

Timmy shook his head, “No, thank you Armie, for everything."

Deciding not to argue about who should be thanking who, Armie let Timmy win this one. Just this once 😉, “You’re welcome.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as they ate; Armie tried not to look watch Timmy as he ate, but he was too damn cute.

“Umm, do you know how long are you planning to stay here?” Armie asked once they finished eating and were bringing the plates to the sink to be washed.

Timmy scratched the back of his neck as he reached to turn on the water, “I don’t really know? I kind of didn’t think about that, just going when you kicked me out, I guess?” he finished with a nervous laugh.

Armie stared at him for a moment before passing Tim the plate he was motioning for, “Well, umm, I don’t really have any plans of kicking you out.” It was his turn to nervously laugh now. “I really mean it when I say you can stay for however long you want T. Of course, you don’t need to made any long-term decided now! But, I guess, if you want, you can just make the decision each day for a little bit, I guess? Till maybe we actually have the chance to talk about, you know…” He finished awkwardly.

Timmy looked up from the plate he was washing to look at Armie with a warm open smile.

“Thank you, really, Armie.”

“Of course, Tim.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as they worked as a team to finish cleaning all the dishes.

That was until the silence was broken by Timmy loudly yawning, before covering his mouth, flushing bright red.

Armie chuckled and looked at the clock on the wall – it was nearing 22:00.

“Come on, it’s getting late, and you’re still sick.”

Timmy didn’t protest to Armie practically dragging him on his feet to his room.

“Give me a couple of minutes and I’ll bring you some clothes; there should be extra toiletries above the sink.”

He nodded and starting walking very slowly to the bathroom, as if he was dead on his feet.

With one last glance at Timmy, Armie dashed out of there to go to his room. It was just down the hall, but still Armie didn’t want to leave Timmy alone. He knew that it was getting borderline creepy at this point – if it already hadn’t crossed that line, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

~

Armie cracked his eyes open slowly as the sunlight flittered into his room, rolling over he saw that it 10 to 6. He got out of his California king size bed squinting his eyes towards his windows before collecting a change of clothes and heading into his bathroom.

Once he was changed, he wandered down the hall to Timmy’s room, poking his head in to see if he was awake yet.

The sight that greeted him warmed him, Timmy was squalled out on his stomach facing the door, totally passed out. With a small chuckled he set Timmy’s freshly clean clothes (the ones he came wearing) on one of the night stands, among with a slightly too small sweatshirt of his. Secretly hoping Timmy would opt to wear his sweatshirt, liking him in his clothes a little too much.

Confident that he wouldn’t be waking soon Armie headed out on his daily run. The sun was raising more and more with each minute, and the cool spring air made it comfortable for him to run. 

Armie always loved running, it helped him clear his mind and come to conclusions. Or, if he wanted it was a way for him not to have to think about anything, letting him beat out all of his angry and frustration. (And it always helped that it kept him in shape too).   

He needed to figure out Timmy; how he felt about him, what he was going to do in the immediate future, and the future in general – where was their relationship (if they ever had one) going to go?

He knew what he felt for Timmy strong, but what did he feel for him? Attraction, yes, very much so, he was attracted to his pale skin, his tall lean body, with his chocolate curly hair. His lips – oh god his _lips_ – they were ruby red, and ever so plump. His eyes were forest green and seemed to see right through him, and the way they would light up upon seeing Armie made his heart flutter. He found that he always wanted to be with Timmy, they seemed to fit into each other lives perfectly.

He may not know how long their relationship will last, or what the future holds for them, but Armie knew that what he felt for Timmy was strong and real, and _that_ was all he needed to know for the moment.

With his mind cleared and at eased for the time being Armie decided to head back home.

It was nearing 7 by the time he was home again, and when he poked his head into Timmy’s room again he was still passed out, hadn’t even moved an inch.

~ 

“Timmy? I’ve got breakfast.”

“Noooo, let me sleep.” Timmy rolled over in the bed, groaning and throwing an arm over his perfect face.

“Cute, but come on.” Armie set the tray down on the coffee table before trying to drag Timmy out of bed who was just 6 feet of nothing but cuteness.

“It’s too early for this!” Timmy said once he let Armie plop him down on the couch.

“Timmy it’s 8.”

“8!” He exclaimed.

“Yes, now that we got the time figured out, are you going to eat or not?”

He squinted his eyes at Armie. “Do you have coffee?”

“Of course,” Armie shook his head, “what do you take me as? A barbarian?”

He waved his hand towards the two cups of coffee, one with sugar and cream, along with extra sugar next to it.

“So,” Timmy started once he had half of his coffee. “What’s the plan for today?”

“Well, we do need to talk about this sugar relationship, and then after that, we should probably go clothing shopping.”

Timmy raised an eyebrow.

“Well if you plan on staying here any longer, or even in general you’ll need more clothes, especially ones that don’t have holes in them that are not for fashion.”

A light pink blush started to warm Timmy’s face, causing Armie to smirk slightly.

“Although I don’t mind you in my clothes, so feel free to wear them whenever.”

The smirk grew as the blush grew and darken on Timmy.

“I’m not gonna comment on that last part…and you’re right about needing to talk everything through, BUT food comes first, then talk.”

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm suppose to have lunch and see Into The Spider-verse with two of my friends Sunday and I'm really excited, but I've kind of have forgotten what it's like to have friends, is that sad?


End file.
